Celah Awan Sang Iblis
by gyucchi
Summary: Kisah iblis yang mengintip dari celah awan hitam. — sebastian/ciel. canon. ring-exchange-fiction for HirumaManda!


"Sebastian."

Bocah berusia tiga belas itu memanggil tegas. Jelas; nama sang _butler _yang terucap. Tatapan angkuh biasa ia gunakan. Topengnya malam ini.

"_Yes, my Lord?"_

_Butler _hitam itu menoleh dan bertanya dengan sopan. Tangan kanan terdekap di dada. Suaranya bervolume rendah; jam malam telah berlaku. Dirinya menunggu jawaban―perintah selanjutnya―dari sang tuan. Selama hening, sang _butler _menyibukkan diri dengan rutinitasnya―menutup gorden jendela dan membereskan troli malam itu.

"Dari mana, kau berasal?"

Singkat. Pertanyaan itu terlalu singkat. Entah jelas atau tidak, sang _butler _hanya tersenyum. Senyum palsu biasa dari dirinya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya perlahan; tanda kurang paham. Atau... memang berpura-pura tak paham? "Maksud anda?"

"_Akuma...,"_ ucap sang tuan jengah. Putaran bola mata _sapphire_ miliknya telah jelas mengekspresikannya. Sementara seringaian sang _butler _iblis melebar.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kelebatan hitam untuk berpindah tempat. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, seringai lebar itu menerpa wajah Ciel Phantomhive. _Sapphire _itu membola menatap seringai tepat beberapa inci di sampingnya; Ciel menoleh.

"A―apa-apaan ini, Sebas―"

Terlambat.

Seringai itu telah berpagutan dengan bibir―yang biasa menusuk dengan ucapan tajam―milik sang tuan.

―Dan ini baru dimulai.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Celah Awan Sang Iblis<strong>_

―changing fiction _for _**Crime Wedding **(gabyucchiP X HirumaManda) [_07/04/11_]_―_

**Warning:** Typo, dibuat se-IC mungkin, Canon _setting_, Shounen-ai _and _Implisit Yaoi_―ALERT! _Ke bawah sampai garis batas adalah _flashback _non _Italic_ (tanpa di-Italic karena beberapa alasan).

_Don't Like Don't Read!_

**Celah Awan Sang Iblis: 2011: M. Gabriella**

* * *

><p>"Ciel sayang, Ibu pergi dulu dengan Ayah. Jaga diri baik-baik, Ciel!"<p>

Wanita bernama Rachel itu tersenyum. Wanita berambut pirang dengan mata sebening permata safir tersebut mengusap pelan puncak kepala sang buah hati. Mata sang buah hati―yang juga sewarna ibundanya―mengejap lembut.

"Iya, Bu! Aku 'kan hebat!" Ciel menjawab dengan bersemangat. Mata indahnya berbinar kencang.

"Hahaha, anakku memang harus hebat!" Vincent Phantomhive menimpali. Menepuk dadanya bangga. Menggendong sang anak dan menurunkannya di menit kemudian.

Kedua orangtua hangat itu meninggalkan anaknya. Bocah berusia delapan tahun itu melambai ceria; ditemani butler tua kepercayaan keluarga 'Phantomhive'―Tanaka.

"Tuan muda, ayo masuk!" ajak sang _butler _lembut. Menggandeng pergelangan mungil sang tuan. Untuk kemudian meninggalkan sang tuan muda―tanpa disadari Ciel, bahwa Tanaka sudah tak lagi menggandeng Ciel―di taman. Membiarkan Ciel bermain sendiri.

Sadar bahwa _butler_nya tak ada di sampingnya, Ciel memanggil. "Tanaka?"

"_Yes, Young Master?"_

Sebuah suara asing terdengar. Suara berat berwibawa. Namun, terdengar familiar di telinga Ciel.

"Tanaka, kaukah itu?" Ciel bertanya dengan was-was. Suara ini tak dikenalnya! Ia juga masih bocah usia delapan tahun, kawan!

"Ya, tuanku," ucap suara misterius itu. Sosok sekelebat itu mendekat. Memperjelas dirinya dari gelap bayangan pepohonan rimbun.

Sosok itu tegap. Berambut hitam sepekat malam―malah mungkin kepekatan malam telah dikalahkan. Mata darahnya menyorot lembut. Wajahnya menyuratkan gurat ketampanan luar biasa. Bagi Ciel, orang ini... sempurna.

"Si-siapa kau?" Ciel bertanya dengan tergagap. Mata _sapphire _anak itu bergetar tertempa sorotan mendalam _crimson_. Sementara sosok di hadapannya mendekat, Ciel mencoba mundur.

"Itu tidak penting," ucap sang sosok misterius. Dirinya bergerak secepat kilat dengan menangkap tangan Ciel―yang mencoba lari darinya―dan melanjutkan, "bagi kita berdua kini."

Otak yang belum terasah milik Ciel memutar cepat. Kedua orangtuanya sering mengingatkan untuk berhati-hati pada orang asing. Dan orang dihadapannya sudah bukan terasa asing... tapi MENAKUTKAN!

Mencoba untuk ramah―otak sang bocah berpikir, dengan ramah maka sang orang asing akan pergi―maka Ciel menuruti tarikan lembut sang orang asing yang mengantarnya ke salah satu pepohonan besar di taman.

"Nah, anda pasti bertanya siapa saya," ucap sang sosok misterius lembut. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Ciel. Ciel sendiri mulai merasa nyaman dengan sentuhan lembut _the stranger_. Ia menatap wajah rupawan orang itu. Ciel merasa sedikit banyak... orang itu mirip ayahnya.

"Iya tentu! Siapa kau?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya dan bertanya dengan suara polos. Orang asing itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Ciel lagi.

"Untuk saat ini, anda tak perlu tahu," ucap orang asing itu ramah. Tersenyum sampai menutupi kedua permata _crimson _miliknya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "karena saatnya akan datang nanti."

Ciel sedikit kurang paham apa arti ucapan sang orang asing. Tapi ia menganggap itu hanya angin lalu. Sebenarnya, dirinya kurang nyaman dipanggil 'anda'―terlalu baku. Hingga ia mengusulkan, "Kata '_anda' _terlalu baku! Namaku Ciel, panggil saja begitu!"

"Baik, Ciel. Nah, aku tahu kau bosan. Bagaimana dengan melihat awan bersamaku?" orang asing itu bertanya. Ciel yang duduk di sebelahnya terlihat antusias. Orang itu mengajak bocah itu beranjak dari pohon rimbun. Menuju ke taman yang terterpa sinar mentari secara langsung.

"Sekarang, coba lihat ke langit!" perintah orang itu lembut lagi. Ciel menurutinya; memandang langit. Melihat awan arak-berarak.

"Ehm, ada apa, ya?" Ciel bingung. Hanya ada awan di langit luas itu. Warna biru dan putih mendominasi cakrawala itu.

"Melihat celah masing-masing di antara awan putih tadi?" orang asing itu kembali bertanya. Saat Ciel kembali ingin mendongak, orang itu mencegah. Gesturnya menyatakan _'jangan lihat lagi. Ingat saja apa yang kau lihat tadi'_ secara halus.

"Err... iya ada. Warna biru langit menerobos lewat sana. Ada apa, ya?" Ciel bertanya tak mengerti. Bayangan dirinya di rerumputan agak memudar. Keadaan menggelap perlahan.

"Sekarang, coba lihat lagi!" perintah orang itu lagi. Bibir tipisnya tergerak menyeringai kini―tanpa Ciel lihat.

"E-eh?" pekik sekaligus tanya Ciel. Suasana berubah kini. Sekeliling menggelap, awan hitam mengerikan menggantung menggantikan warna putih. Sementara itu, celah awan tampak berwarna biru gelap.

"Nah, kalau begitu, sekarang pikirkan baik-baik. Kalau ada makhluk lain selain manusia hidup di awan, makhluk apa yang pantas untuk dua suasana berbeda dari keadaan langit kini?" orang itu bertanya panjang lebar. Ciel sedikit kurang paham; terbukti alisnya mengernyit keras.

"Maksudnya, seperti malaikat dan iblis yang tinggal di balik awan?" tanya Ciel memastikan. Anggukan dengan senyum manis sang orang asing mewarnai wajah tampan orang itu. Gestur mengenai kebenaran maksud Ciel.

"Ya, sudah jelas, _dong_! Malaikat ada di celah awan yang putih tadi. Kalau iblis, di celah awan hitam sekarang!" Ciel menjawab ringan dengan melipat tangan di dada. Sok tahu, gayanya. Orang aneh yang bertanya, pikirnya.

"_My, my_! Jangan berpikir bahwa aku aneh!" ucap orang itu seperti baru saja membaca pikiran Ciel―yang kini tersentak kaget karena pikirannya ketahuan―entah bagaimana caranya. "Jangan berpikir singkat dahulu."

"Eh, maksudmu?" Ciel mulai terganggu akan suara orang asing yang kini mulai menegang. Tak ramah seperti tadi lagi. Dan Ciel... tak nyaman lagi.

"**Celah awan** adalah tempat tinggal dua makhluk yang kau sebut tadi. Karena aku sudah dapat menebak bagaimana anganmu tentang **celah awan** _putih _untuk malaikat, sekarang mari kita balik. Coba pikirkan, kalau kau sedang berada di bawah **celah awan**_hitam._"

Orang itu berpanjang lebar berbicara. Ciel memejamkan mata membayangkan―berpikir secepatnya ia melakukan perintah orang asing itu, semakin cepat orang asing itu pergi. Secepat kilat, bayang seringai lebar dan mata _crimson _tepat di depan wajahnya melintas. Cepat datang, cepat pula pergi.

_Clik!_

Mata Ciel terbuka cepat. Napasnya tak teratur sebelum berangsur seperti semula. Beruntung, asmanya tak kambuh karenanya.

"Bayangkan, bila celah awan hitam itu, semakin besar celahnya, semakin banyak _penghuninya_."

Orang itu mensugesti lagi. Ciel tak mau memejamkan mata kini. Ia terlalu takut. Takut dengan aura gelap sesak dari sosok di hadapannya. Bukan aura ramah seperti di awal.

"Bayangkan, sekarang kau sedang ditatap dengan nafsu oleh luas celah awan hitam tak terhitung ini!" ucap orang itu dengan seringai lebar. Membuat Ciel membelalakkan matanya ke atas; LANGIT HITAM PEKAT TANPA AWAN KINI!

"Ce-celahnya... lebar sekali!" ucap Ciel dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya menatap horor pada sosok di hadapannya. Sosok yang membentangkan sayap hitam kelam kini. Sayap lebar itu menangkupi mereka kini.

Bibir manis sang orang asing mendekati telinga mungil bocah Phantomhive itu. Membisik pelan dengan kejam. "―dan bayangkan, salah satu dari iblis itu berada tepat di depanmu."

_Tes!_

Sebulir air mata menetes dari mata sang bocah. Tanpa sadar. Keluar begitu saja, tanpa pertahanan. Seringai _makhluk _di hadapannya sudah sangatlah lebar. Getaran tak terdeteksi dari tubuh Ciel semakin hebat. Ditambah dengan _iblis _yang mendekati telinganya lagi.

"Iblis selalu mengamati mangsa selanjutnya sejak lama. Bahkan dalam waktu menahun. Selalu... melalui **celah awan **_hitam."_

Kaki Ciel lunglai kini. Tak sanggup bertahan. Ia ingin jatuh; tapi telapaknya tak mengijinkan. Hari ini benar-benar buruk. Dan ia mungkin mati sekarang. Siapa tahu?

"Ah, aku tak akan membunuhmu kini―janganlah berpikir begitu. Nah, Ciel, mulai dari sekarang, siapkan nama untukku nanti," ucap ramah sang _makhluk _lagi. Ciel terperangah akan perubahan sikap _makhluk _di hadapannya. Seratus persen, perkataan _makhluk _itu kini tak dimengerti Ciel.

_Makhluk _itu melesakkan sayapnya kembali ke punggungnya. Mengusap pelan pipi Ciel lagi, dan mengecup dahinya. Ramah sekali... hingga suasana menormal sekejap setelah menghilangnya sosok asing itu dalam sekejap mata. Terdengar samar, suara sebelum sang _makhluk _menghilang.

"_See you soon, my Lord!_"

Suasana menenang. Cuaca kembali normal. Awan putih arak-berarak. Seakan-akan, kedatangan _makhluk _tadi hanya halusinasi. Tapi Ciel yakin, itu benar terjadi! Setelah otaknya berkoneksi―setelah terhenti cukup lama―ia mengucapkan satu kata―menanggapi kalimat terakhir sang orang asing sebelum menghilang.

"―eh?"

.

.

.

**[**_come back to 1889_**]**

"―hmpph... FUWAH!"

Teriakan keras sang tuan muda hampir membelah malam. Dadanya naik-turun dengan tegang. Mukanya memerah malu dan marah. Ekspresinya mengejang.

"APA-APAAN KAU, SEBASTIAN?" bentak Ciel kencang. _Butler _di hadapnnya hanya menatap datar kini.

"Kata anda, anda ingin tahu darimana _kami _berasal. Apa yang kuceritakan sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Harus kuakui, celah awan hitam adalah tempat kedua kami setelah neraka tentu."

Ciel membelalak, teringat memang itu yang dia ingin tahu. Tapi tak perlu menciumnya 'kan? Sebastian bisa menceritakannya secara baik-baik!

"KAU 'KAN BISA MENCERITAKANNYA DENGAN CARA SOPAN!" bentakan keluar lagi dari mulut Ciel. Sebastian sendiri hanya memutar bola mata _crimson_nya jengah.

"Iblis tidak boleh mengatakan secara verbal mengenai mereka; dari mana mereka berasal, hidup mereka, dan yang lainnya. Ciuman adalah pengantar paling pas untuk perintah anda."

Ciel hanya mendengus kesal. Emosinya mulai reda. Namun, ia menyadari sesuatu! Dan Sebastian menyeringai kini.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA BERTEMU DENGANKU DULU?" tanya Ciel kencang. Seringai iblis di hadapannya makin lebar.

"Haruskah ku_ceritakan _lagi padamu?" tanya Sebastian menantang. Ciel terperangah sebelum menjawab angkuh, "tidak perlu!" dengan muka memerah.

"_Young master_, bolehkah aku _menyentuhmu_?" tanya Sebastian perlahan. Wajahnya menampilkan keseriusan. Mencoba menahan seringai kala melihat rona merah wajah Ciel―yang dengan angkuh kemudian menjawab.

"Bayaranmu telah mengamatiku bertahun-tahun. Ini perintah! _Sentuh_ aku!" Ciel Phantomhive mengeluarkan kata mutlak. Ini perintah. Sebastian Michaelis―setidaknya, itulah namanya kini―membungkuk dalam. Mendepak tangan kanan di dada.

Sementara di luar, awan menghitam―mendukung suasana malam. Tak menyisakan sedikit pun celah bagi langit biru gelap menembus warna hitam awan menggantung. Tak sedikit pun tertembus. Karena, salah seorang iblis tengah menikmati privasinya kini.

Iblis itu mendengar kata '_bayaran'_ dan sedikit penasaran. Ingin tahu akan reaksi tuannya kala ia bertanya―

"―ini bayaranku atas pengamatanku. Jiwamu masih berlaku, bukan... _Master_?"

Dan seringaian _butler _iblis itu melebar indah kala mendengar sang tuan menjawab―

"―sesuai kontrak."

Seketika, warna mata _crimson_ milik sang _akuma _bersinar terang. Bersamaan dengan tanda kontrak mata sang tuan―dan juga tanda di tangan sang _butler_; yang melepas sarung tangannya kini.

Karena―

.

.

.

―mangsa telah masuk ke **celah awan sang iblis**.

_**~fin~**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Fiksi untuk tuker cincin dan... GUE NIKAH! Hiks... seneng banget! Gak mau panjang-panjang karena udah malam (maaf, baru sempet ngetik). Aku cinta keluargaku, anakku Hikari dan Iin, menantuku Diangel dan Mitama―dan tentu suamiku, Manda _darling_! Love them!

.

Ide yang tampil saat saya melihat awan putih bercelah dan awan hitam bercelah (yang ini langka) kala saya berjalan sendiri pulang ke rumah dari sekolah dan tempat les. Ini sudah IC? Canon nya bagus? Saya lagi keranjingan canon... Er... _rate_ nya sudah pas T semi M? Ato ini udah M?

.

Akhir kata, **REVIEW!**


End file.
